Overdrive
by dimshit
Summary: Kutarik wajah itu, kutatap kedua belah iris madu yang kini menggelap akibat nafsu yang membakar diri. Kurosaki Ichigo. Pemuda yang baru pertama kali kulihat mendatangi pesta hura-hura Nnoitra, sangat sesuai dengan yang kuinginkan. AU/GrimmIchi/Grimm's POV


**A/N: **Cuma plot yang ngedadak gentayangan di kepala ketika ngedengerin SEX-nya Chris Brown. _Wakakak_... Liriknya itu lho, _ne_, bikin berfantasiiii banget mikirnya :"| *plak* Oneshot sih, soalnya emang cuma ingin ngeluarin wangsit yang ngedadak turun dari khayangan ini =)) Kalau ditahan terlalu lama di dalem otak, bisa overheat nantinya *plak* Dan fic ini menggunakan 1st POV dari sudut pandang Grimmjow :)

**Warning(s): **Yaoi. PWP. OOCness. Slutty Ichigo. Horny Grimmjow. Sedikit gambaran mengenai Orgy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach nor SEX. It's Kubo Tite and Chris Brown who bring the sex to the music label. I use it just for fun!

* * *

><p>o·ver·drive (ō'vər-drīv')<p>

_n._

1. A gearing mechanism of a motor vehicle engine that reduces the power output required to maintain driving speed in a specific range by lowering the gear ratio.

2. _Informal_. A state of heightened activity or concentration: _shifted into overdrive toward the end of the semester_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- O V E R D R I V E -<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shawty come here,<strong>_

_**I wanna grab your body, lay you on the sofa,**_

_**And as I pull your hair,**_

_**I'm gonna stroke your body make you bend over for me,**_

_**And you've been waitin' patiently for me to break you off.**_

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques adalah orang yang paling beruntung malam ini.

Dan itulah aku.

Maka, tidaklah heran jika diriku sekarang tengah menyeringai lebar, sampai-sampai rahangku terasa sakit tapi aku tidak peduli, perhatianku hanya kufokuskan pada sosok yang kini tengah berlutut dihadapanku. Abaikan desahan derta erangan yang ada di sekitar. Abaikan derikan dan benturan akibat semangat yang terlalu menggebu-gebu hingga bersahutan dengan suara lainnya. Abaikan panas yang menyeruak, membungkus kulit sehingga membuat peluh semakin deras menetes.

_Mereka_ mendapatkan badut murahan.

**Aku** mendapatkan penghibur eksklusif. _Aku beruntung_—salah. Aku tidak pernah beruntung. Beruntung hanyalah nasib bagi orang-orang yang tidak mampu menjalani hidupnya sendiri, orang lemah. Sedangkan aku? Aku menjalani hidupku dengan sangat baik. Kekayaan, aku punya. Reputasi, aku punya. Ketenaran, aku punya. Penampilan? Hm... Apa menurutmu seseorang dengan tinggi badan 186 cm, berat ideal terbukti dari six pack dan otot yang tidak kelebihan beban, bersurai biru lembut, tatapan tajam, lekuk wajah keras dan memiliki rahang yang kuat, ditambah dengan Armani dari atas hingga bawah, merupakan orang yang dipandang sebelah mata saja tidak pantas?

_Yeah_...

Aku tahu diriku lebih dari menarik.

Tersentak kecil, aku menahan erangan yang hendak keluar dari sela-sela bibirku. Tidak ingin memberikan kepuasan terlebih dahulu pada lawan. Kuraih surai oranye yang secara mengejutkan ternyata sangatlah lembut. Memilin helai demi helai diantara celah jemariku...—_fuck_. Lawanku bermain dengan sangat baik. Ia bukan hanya memberikan perhatian pada genitalku, tetapi juga _scrotum_-ku yang membengkak.

Tapi aku tidak ingin permainan ini cepat selesai.

Kutarik wajah itu dari kejantananku, kutatap kedua belah iris madu yang kini menggelap akibat nafsu yang membakar diri. Aku menyeringai. Hari ini aku mendapatkan pemuda yang selama ini kuinginkan. Kurosaki Ichigo. Pemuda yang baru pertama kali kulihat mendatangi pesta hura-hura Nnoitra ini sangat sesuai dengan gambaran penghibur yang kuinginkan selama ini.

"Cium aku."

Pemuda itu menurut—atau begitulah yang kupikirkan. Hanya tinggal satu inchi saja bibir prem itu menyentuh bibirku, namun ia menarik diri. Seringai arogan terukir begitu indah diwajahnya yang tampan sebagai tanda sebuah tantangan.

Aku menyeringai lebar. Kusombongkan deretan gigiku yang nampak tajam.

Aku selama ini menginginkan lawan yang juga senang bermain, dan Ichigo memenuhi kriteria itu dengan sangat baik. Membuat adrenalinku naik untuk mendapatkannya, membuat gelora nafsu yang berkobar di dalam diriku semakin membara. Aku menginginkan Ichigo. Dia yang kini berjalan mundur, menarik diri menjauh dariku. Dia yang kini menatapku dengan tatapan yang mengatakan _'aku mangsamu, jadi kamu harus bisa menangkapku'_.

_Fuck_.

Aku sangat suka permainan.

Kutatap Ichigo yang semakin menjauh mendekati pintu, menyusup keluar dari ruangan dengan sengaja mengayunkan pinggangnya. Mengundangku untuk segera mengejar. Aku berdiri. Seringai diwajahku semakin melebar ketika kulihat teman-temanku yang lain semenjak tadi hanya berada di satu posisi yang sama. Yang mereka lakukan hanya saling menghentak satu sama lain. _Pfft_. Tidak menarik. Mana tantanganmu, kawan?

Keluar dari ruangan, kedua lubang penciumanku kembali terasa segar setelah berjam-jam dikelilingi oleh marijuana. Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan tenang, sengaja membiarkan gema suara langkahku memantul dan memberikan sensasi tambahan pada perburuan ini. Suara menggerisik dan desahan terdengar dari salah satu kamar, dan langkahku langsung mengarah padanya.

_**It's gon' be the best,**_

_**Best you ever had,**_

_**I can promise that, baby,**_

_**I lay you on your back,**_

_**Then between your legs,**_

_**I can make 'em spread, baby.**_

Kubuka pintu dan aku hampir saja mengaku kalah. Di atas ranjang yang berada ditengah-tengah ruangan, kulihat Ichigo nampak asik sendiri. Pakaian yang tadi ia kenakan kini berserakan disembarang tempat di lantai, membuatku kini bisa menikmati setiap lekuk tubuhnya yang tadi tertutup. Menikmati betapa kulit berwarna coklat itu nampak berkilat akibat peluh. Aku menjilati bibirku, untuk sesaat memberikan lidahku hal yang lain sebelum benar-benar mencicipi permukaan yang nampak menggodaku untuk segera mendekat.

Tidak kupedulikan pintu yang masih terbuka, aku berjalan masuk sambil kubuka pakaianku satu persatu. Kumulai dari jam tangan yang kukenakan, beralih ke kemeja yang sebenarnya sudah mulai lepek karena keringat, lalu berlanjut dengan jeans yang sama sekali tidak kuresleting lagi semenjak tadi. Membuat bukti kejantananku memandang dunia dengan begitu bangganya.

Dalam hati aku tertawa. Tapi tidak lama, karena Ichigo mulai memanggil namaku sekarang.

"Grimm... Kau terlalu lama..." Kulihat jemari Ichigo yang sebelum ini bermain dengan pucuk dadanya sendiri, melewati jemarinya yang lain yang tengah memompa kejantanannya. Jemari-jemari itu berhenti tepat di lubang mungilnya yang kini nampak sudah begitu basah. "Uhnn..." Suara yang ia keluarkan ketika dua jarinya masuk sekaligus, langsung menusukku tepat di bawah. Aku menggeram. Tidak lagi aku peduli siapa yang menang dan siapa yang kalah, nafsuku sudah terlampau tinggi dan aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Terlebih ketika kulihat jari itu keluar-masuk semakin lama semakin cepat, dan semakin kuat pula hentakannya.

Menyadari aku merangkak diatasnya, Ichigo semakin melebarkan kedua kakinya. Kubantu ia dengan menaikkan salah satu kakinya ketika aku mendunduk, lidahku terjulur mengincar bibirnya yang terbuka. Kudengar erangannya saat aku memasukkan lidahku ke dalam mulutnya. Lidahnya ikut bergerak, melawan pergerakkan lidahku. Tidak mau kalah, aku semakin memperdalam ciumanku, membuatnya mengghentakkan pinggangnya hingga beradu dengan pinggangku.

Kami berdua sama-sama mengerang.

Dan aku, tidak mempedulikan kedua jarinya yang masih berada didalam, memaksakan kejantananku masuk. "Aahh...!" Ichigo menjerit dalam penuh kenikmatan, merasa puas karena akhirnya mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Kusudahi ciuman kami agar bisa menyeringai sebagai tanda kemenangan.

Menang, karena akhirnya aku bisa mengklaim buruanku.

Jemari Ichigo sudah keluar, dan kini berada dipinggangku, memberikan hentakan agar aku bergerak lebih cepat. Keinginan yang tentu saja tidak akan kutolak. Kekuatan penuh kuberikan, sampai-sampai membuat tubuh bawahnya terangkat cukup jauh dari permukaan ranjang. Aku benar-benar menyerangnya secara brutal hingga ranjang di bawah kami mengeluarkan suara protes, seolah nampak akan patah. Tapi tidak satu pun dari kami, aku maupun Ichigo, yang peduli.

"Ahh... Ffffuck... Grimmm...! Dekat... ssuuu-aaAAH!"

"Mnn... Fuck, yeah...! Begitu! Keluarkan... suaramu untukku, Ichi!"

_**You're really in for a treat now,**_

_**But don't fall in love cuz,**_

_**We just havin' sex,**_

_**I'm gonna get you wet,**_

_**We not makin' love tonight.**_

Aku mulai merasa tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Diam-diam aku berharap Ichigo menyerah lebih dulu—yang ternyata langsung dikabulkan. Ia mengeluarkan kesuluruhan hasratnya, mengotori permukaan kulitnya sendiri. Aku menyusul tidak lama setelahnya. Menanamkan benihku di titik terdalam di dalam tubuhnya.

Kutolehkan kepalaku ke beberapa sisi ruangan, mencari benda yang bisa menunjukkan waktu. Dan ketika menemukannya, aku tersenyum lebar layaknya orang bodoh. Bisa kurasakan tubuh Ichigo gemetar saat kukeluarkan kejantananku darinya. Kulihat ia masih belum turun dari kondisi _high_-nya, tapi aku tidak peduli. Dengan paksa kubalikkan tubuhnya, ia terpekik, dan pekikannya berubah menjadi erangan ketika kumasukkan kembali kejantananku.

Malam masih panjang, dan kurasa aku tidak akan pernah selesai dengan Strawberry-_ku_.

_**When you wake up feeling hella good.**_

_**Feeling like you want me.**_

_**I didn't realize how much I made you scream, yeah.**_

* * *

><p>*masih nyetel SEX-nya Chris Brown*<p>

... Akakakakak, ga bisa berhenti ngedengerin *pasang senyum cabul* *dilempar* Err... Review?


End file.
